looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Speedy Gonzales (short)
Speedy Gonzales is a 1955 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot A small, white-shirted, worried group of mice wearing sombreros are thinking of how to get cheese from the AJAX cheese factory across the Mexican-American border that is guarded by Sylvester the Cat. The accumulating collection of sombreros a few steps down the wire fence indicates Sylvester has neatly disposed of any mouse that tried. The leader comes up with a brilliant idea: retain the services of the aptly named Speedy Gonzales. The group agrees, so the leader goes to the carnival where Speedy resides. Speedy Gonzales is at the carnival attraction "Shoot Speedy" in which people try to shoot Speedy in order to "win a beeg prize." The leader tells Speedy, in Spanish, about the dire situation the mice are in, not having access to the cheese guarded by Sylvester. Speedy agrees. Speedy runs through the wire field between the mice and Sylvester shaking his legs as he yells "¡Ándale! ¡Ándale! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!," ''and runs past Sylvester, enters the cheese factory and brings back a round of cheese. Sylvester then throws a baseball at the AJAX cheese factory, but it turns out Speedy is inside the baseball, and therefore able to get even more cheese from Sylvester to the mice. Sylvester then tries using landmines and mousetraps, to no avail. Finally, Sylvester gets fed up with Speedy's agility and evasive maneuvers and, having overheard Speedy's dare to grab the entire remaining haul, gets all the cheese from the factory and stacks them up (speaking his only line in the short). Sylvester uses a bomb to blow up all the cheese but the cheese boxes only explode, and much of the cheese lands where the mice are, causing Sylvester to cry and bang his head on an electric pole. Speedy then says "I like thees pussycat fellow; he's seelly!" Notes * A small scene from this cartoon was used in Friz Freleng's ''Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie. * It is the second cartoon to feature the title character, but the first one to feature Speedy in his current design. * It won the Oscar for the Best Animated Short of 1956. Availability * VHS - A Salute to Friz Freleng * VHS - Battle Cry (as a part of Warner Night at the Movies) * VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 3: The Vocal Genius * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc Four * DVD - Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Academy Awards Animation Collection, Disc 1 * Blu-ray/DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 1, Disc 1 Gallery 195999_10150127770218926_223597233925_6415599_3386297_n.jpg|Lobby Card Speedygonzales.jpeg External Links * Speedy Gonzales on the SFX Resource Category:Academy Award winners Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Speedy Gonzales Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1955 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie Cartoons Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Irv Wyner Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Stan Freberg Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons animated by Willie Ito